Concorrência desleal
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: Romance, drama leve. SeiyaxMino. Leve menção a yaoi HyogaxShun. Porque amar é sempre desejar a felicidade do outro, mesmo que com outra pessoa. Mesmo que abdicar do próprio sentimento seja doloroso... e que seja um engano. Fic escrita para o COCULTO 4!


**Título:** Concorrência desleal

**Autor(a):** Lune Kuruta

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya

**Classificação:** Livre

**Palavras:** 3386

**Personagens/Casais:** Seiya x Mino (principal). Saori Kido, Julian Solo, Hyoga de Cisne, Shun de Andrômeda, OC.

**Gênero(s):** Romance, drama, het. Yaoi leve.

**Resumo:** Porque amar é sempre desejar a felicidade do outro, mesmo que com outra pessoa. Mesmo que abdicar do próprio sentimento seja doloroso... e que seja um engano.

**Avisos:** A autora prefere não fornecer avisos.

**Disclaimer:** "Saint Seiya" é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Notas:** História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal.

***Localização temporal:** Não estipulei uma época exata na série para os acontecimentos da fic. Considerem uma fase pacífica após Hades.

* * *

><p><strong>CONCORRÊNCIA DESLEAL<strong>

Mino raramente ia ao cinema. Dedicava tanto tempo às crianças do orfanato que mal tinha tempo para uma diversão mais focada para si. Esse era um dos motivos que faziam tardes como aquelas serem tão especiais.

Mino gostava muito de comédias românticas. Seu estilo favorito, mesmo que um pouco clichê, era aquele tipo de filme em que a mocinha era perdidamente apaixonada pelo protótipo de príncipe encantado, o rapaz mais belo e popular, que em geral nunca dava bola para a não-tão-popular-assim protagonista. Por algum motivo, no decorrer da película, os encantos que essa moça desconhecia em si acabavam aflorando, o que despertava o interesse desse rapaz. Mas ali com ele, prestes a finalmente realizar um sonho tão acalentado anteriormente, a protagonista acabava se dando conta de que não o amava de fato; na verdade, seu coração pertencia ao melhor amigo que estivera sempre ali, dando força o filme inteiro, passando por cima do próprio coração ferido apenas para vê-la feliz.

O final daqueles filmes, em que os dois amigos de infância finalmente se percebiam enamorados e se beijavam sob a chuva, ou em um saguão de aeroporto, ou em um baile de formatura... qualquer que fosse o cenário, aquela cena sempre enchia seus olhos de lágrimas e seu coração de um encanto doce, pelo menos por alguns minutos.

Mino olhou para a poltrona ao lado, em que um rapaz de cabelos castanhos ressonava despreocupadamente.

Seiya não gostava tanto assim de comédias românticas. De fato, Mino não se lembrava de o cavaleiro de Pégasus ter conseguido ver um daqueles filmes até a metade antes de cair no sono. Eram lentos demais para ele, acostumado a acompanhar golpes na velocidade da luz. Mesmo filmes de ação não eram assim tão fascinantes para o sagitariano.

No entanto, nos poucos momentos de paz, Seiya fazia questão de acompanhar a amiga a esse tipo de filme chato, mesmo que, na prática, pagasse por uma hora e meia de cochilo. Gostava de dizer – sempre com aquele sorriso de eterna criança – que pipoca era sempre mais saborosa no cinema. Era isso que conseguia mantê-lo acordado no começo do filme, pelo menos.

Por um momento, Mino se esqueceu do filme enquanto observava a face tranquila do jovem cavaleiro de bronze. Seu corpo estava mais forte, com mais cicatrizes, seus olhos tinham adquirido um brilho ligeiramente melancólico de quem passou por muito sofrimento em pouco tempo. Mas, ainda assim, aquele rosto sereno e aquele mesmíssimo sorriso mostravam que Seiya ainda tinha a alma pura que sempre tivera.

Passou pela mente de Mino um curioso pensamento: se Seiya fosse um dos personagens dos filmes de que ela tanto gostava, seria certamente a mocinha.

E lá estava a mocinha, Mino, no papel do melhor amigo jogado para escanteio. Daí vinha sua identificação com aquele gênero de filme... sentia-se vivendo aquela situação a cada dia, desde sua pré-adolescência, desde quando descobrira que seu sentimento por Seiya ia além da amizade pura que nutriam um pelo outro.

Quando Seiya perceberia que sua melhor amiga – aquela menina sempre ali no canto – o amava de verdade?

Mino sabia como ninguém qual era a sensação daquele amigo secretamente apaixonado. Na verdade, sentia-se ainda pior, pois, se o amigo era bonito, divertido e carismático, Mino não era ninguém. Especialmente ninguém em comparação à dona do coração de Seiya.

A dona do coração de Seiya não era a garota mais popular da escola ou uma artista badalada. Era mais que isso. Era simplesmente a deusa que Seiya jurara proteger.

Não que Mino odiasse Atena, ou melhor, a jovem Saori Kido. Não tinha inveja ou raiva de a garota ter se colocado entre os dois amigos, afastando Seiya de si em direção a lutas sangrentas e ao próprio inferno. Sabia que era um fardo muito pesado para uma moça que tinha, afinal, praticamente a mesma idade que ela. Não, Mino não sentia rancor; era apenas uma certa tristeza por não poder, nem de longe, competir com uma divindade a quem Seiya devotara a própria vida.

E Mino sabia bem: uma das maiores virtudes do coração de Seiya era a lealdade. Por ser fiel a esse princípio ele se submetia a toda sorte de provação por sua deusa; por lealdade, dava a vida por seus amigos. Aliás, por lealdade à própria amizade com Mino, fazia o pequeno sacrifício de sempre ir ao cinema ver o filme de escolha da garota, nas poucas vezes em que podiam estar juntos.

Mino era grata por saber que Seiya sempre seria leal a ela e jamais a machucaria de propósito. Seiya dava um valor imenso à amizade. Mas saber que era só amizade que teria de Seiya... _doía_.

Àquela altura Mino tinha os olhos rasos de lágrimas, pois a própria resignação era um pouco amarga. Notou que o filme estava terminando apenas quando, subitamente, percebeu que os olhos do rosto que fitava estavam abertos.

- Já acabou? – Seiya coçou os olhos e se espreguiçou largamente na poltrona – Foi mal, Mino, eu sei que sempre prometo que não vou dormir, mas... estava cansado, você sabe... ah, pelo menos vou ver a cena final desta vez! Foi um avanço, não foi? Normalmente só acordo com as luzes se acendendo...

Ante o sorriso gaiato de Seiya naquela semiobscuridade, sorrir de volta era irresistível. Mino voltou os olhos para a tela em tempo de ver o casal principal do filme se beijar em um parque. Permitiu-se por um momento imaginar Seiya e ela no lugar dos atores, seu pequeno prazer de todo filme. Único prazer que seu coração se permitia ter.

Quando as luzes enfim se acenderam, Mino tentou esconder as lágrimas, enxugando-as discretamente. Tinha a ligeira impressão de que Seiya sabia que a moça sempre chorava, mas nunca fazia nenhum comentário a respeito. E desta vez não foi diferente.

- Que tal um sorvete agora? – Seiya sorriu para a amiga. Mino se permitiu uma risadinha.

- Comer mais, Seiya? Você acabou com um balde inteiro de pipoca e ainda comeu metade do meu!

- Ah, é que eu sempre acordo com fome...

- Tudo te dá fome, Seiya! – Ralhou a garota.

Seiya riu e segurou a mão da moça, guiando-a em meio à confusão de pessoas que deixavam a sala de exibição. Mino corou, sentindo o calor da mão forte que envolvia a sua. Aquele gesto... sabia que não significava para ele o que significava para si. Mas era tão bom...

Como sempre, Mino apenas sorria doce para Seiya, vez ou outra exprimindo admiração e fazendo perguntas, enquanto o ouvia falar de tantas coisas que vira e fizera naquele mundo estranho para ela, fora do Japão. Conseguia sentir o gostinho da felicidade ali, naquela mesinha da sorveteria, tendo Seiya para si pelo menos por um momento. Eram instantes preciosos de calmaria antes que outra missão o arrancasse de sua presença; antes que outros perigos tirassem aquela mão, tão calorosa quanto o dono, de sua pele carente.

Mas não importava. Tinha-o pelo menos naquele momento. Estava conformada, pois sabia que jamais poderia competir com uma deusa.

Era uma concorrência bastante desleal.

* * *

><p>Não acreditou. Tinha dormido mais uma vez!<p>

Tinha prometido a si mesmo que daquela vez seria diferente. Armara-se com um balde gigantesco de pipocas, refrigerante e paciência. Mas infelizmente o cansaço de uma vida de lutas e treinamentos sempre cobrava o preço. Droga! Deveria ter se lembrado de não comer tanto no almoço.

Quando abriu os olhos a primeira coisa que viu foi o perfil de Mino, meio iluminado pelo brilho da tela, fitando-o. Os olhos brilhavam muito, denunciando lágrimas naqueles olhos doces.

Espreguiçou-se, percebeu que o filme ainda não tinha acabado, fez um gracejo. Era o momento do beijo final. Os filmes preferidos de Mino sempre terminavam assim.

Enquanto a moça voltava o olhar para a cena, Seiya se permitiu observá-la em silêncio. Desde que eram pequenos detestava vê-la chorar. Admitia que muitas vezes ele próprio era o culpado, assustando-a com sapos e baratas e lhe pregando diversas peças infantis. No fundo, gostava de suas broncas, de levar um ou outro cascudo da garota. Mas vê-la chorar sempre lhe partia o coração, mesmo que se tratasse apenas de um filme.

Quando o filme terminou, o rapaz decidiu convidá-la para um sorvete. Fez uma gracinha, como era de seu feitio. Na verdade, sempre falava alguma pequena besteira quando o filme terminava e Mino tentava esconder as lágrimas de si. Sentia-se no dever de animá-la, de devolver a ela o sorriso meigo que tanto amava ver em seu rosto.

Segurou-lhe a mão. Em sua vida áspera de socos e chutes, era muito raro o contato com aquela pele macia. Se ela soubesse o quanto gostava daquele toque acolhedor! Trazia-lhe à memória os doces tempos de infância, os instantes de paz, as brincadeiras com as crianças do orfanato. Trazia-lhe ao coração a lembrança de um lar para onde ele sempre poderia voltar.

Se seu coração pudesse escolher, evitaria aquela sorveteria. Mas sabia que o sorvete preferido de Mino só era vendido lá, e Seiya queria vê-la sorrir. De fato, o sorvete de lá era muito bom e isso não incomodava o sagitariano; era uma sorveteria antiga e os dois eram até amigos do dono. Seiya, porém, sabia que o jovem filho dele, Takashi, era completamente apaixonado por Mino, e isso o incomodava sobremaneira. Não gostava de vê-lo sorrir para ela. Alguma coisa dentro do cavaleiro parecia arder, querendo puxar Mino para si e gritar a Takashi e quem quer que fosse que a garota era só dele.

Mas seria egoísmo.

Seiya, por mais que sofresse com isso, imaginava que a melhor alternativa para Mino era se casar com Takashi. Era um rapaz forte, trabalhador e honesto; era gentil e certamente trataria a moça como o bem mais precioso que tinha. Seiya sabia disso, porque ele mesmo o faria se pudesse. Só que era um cavaleiro de Atena, e cavaleiros tinham uma missão cruel demais para que pessoas inocentes acompanhassem.

Não poderia abandonar Atena nunca, e nem o queria; tinha orgulho de ser um cavaleiro nobre e de ver que todas aquelas pessoas estavam ali graças ao sangue e ao suor dele e de seus amigos. Jamais deixaria Saori sozinha, frequentemente visada por divindades e mortais ambiciosos.

Também não poderia permitir que Mino se envolvesse ainda mais em tudo isso.

A amizade lhe era um pouco amarga, sim; mas ao menos o sofrimento de Mino seria menor. Um dia, Seiya sabia, não retornaria de sua missão... e não gostaria de abandonar uma viúva tão doce à própria sorte. Apesar de doer em seu coração, preferia mil vezes que Mino perdesse um amigo e tivesse um bom marido que a amasse e amparasse. A abnegação doía, mas deixava uma espécie de tranquilidade triste.

Suspirou, afastando aqueles pensamentos. Tentou sorrir enquanto Takashi os atendia e passou a contar a Mino muitas histórias que vivia. Omitia as partes mais trágicas, "maquiava" suas batalhas. Não gostava tanto de se vangloriar, mas gostava de ver o sorriso e o brilho nos olhos de Mino. Ria, gracejava, mas não tinha coragem de dizer que, depois da deusa a quem era tão leal por dever e coração, era em Mino que pensava em seus momentos mais críticos. Era Mino quem lhe dava forças para derrotar seus inimigos e voltar o quanto antes para casa – porque desde pequeno sabia que, onde estava Mino, lá estava o seu lar.

Suspirou, tomando um pouco de seu próprio sorvete e pegando uma colherada do de Mino, fazendo-a bronquear e rir. Observava-a pensativo. Por mais que não pudesse amá-la, sentia-se bem em pelo menos fazê-la feliz por um momento. Era o elo de Mino com o vasto mundo que a garota não conhecia, e ver que a moça se contentava com isso o aliviava. Queria protegê-la do mundo, e por isso se esmerava em contar todas as histórias, em sanar toda a sua curiosidade, em evitar que ela tentasse conhecer o mundo por si mesma e se machucasse com isso.

Se os deuses fossem benevolentes, Mino se casaria com Takashi e passaria a vida ali, tendo filhos, cuidando do orfanato, sendo cuidada e protegida pelo marido enquanto Seiya protegeria o mundo para ela. Mino merecia ter uma vida doce, pacata e _normal_.

E lá vinha Takashi com mais uma bola do sorvete preferido de Mino, por conta da casa. Seiya suspirou. Não adiantava todo o seu poder e a sua força. Não podia – e nem deveria – competir com aquele moço simples, atencioso, com uma vida completamente normal e tranquila. Ele poderia dar a Mino a felicidade que Seiya jamais poderia.

Era uma concorrência bastante desleal.

* * *

><p>Saori suspirou. Naquele bairro pacato não era facilmente reconhecida, ainda mais vestida daquela forma simples: jeans, uma blusa não muito chamativa e os cabelos trançados. De qualquer forma, sabia que estava segura, sendo vigiada à distância por Shun e Hyoga.<p>

Acompanhada pelo jovem herdeiro da família Solo, também em vestes comuns, aproveitava o fim da tarde; acabaram de visitar o orfanato, fizeram algumas doações e agora buscavam por um lugar agradável para descansar.

A quem queria enganar? Seu coração buscava Seiya no orfanato, mas lá ficou sabendo que o rapaz havia saído. Nem precisou perguntar com quem. No entanto, como o destino gosta de se divertir com os corações alheios, viu-os ali, sentados a uma mesinha na calçada de uma sorveteria. Riam e conversavam como se nada mais no mundo existisse.

Não podia mentir: seu coração se apertou um pouco ao ver a cena. Ver Seiya daquele jeito despreocupado, como se fosse apenas um garoto normal que estivesse aproveitando as férias escolares para passear com a namorada... era uma imagem que lhe trazia paz, mas também tristeza. Sabia bem que seu querido Pégasus não tinha uma vida feliz e tranquila, e se sentia plenamente responsável por isso.

Era mais forte que ela. Sempre que se via em perigo, era o nome de Seiya que lhe vinha à mente e aos lábios. Que podia fazer se aquele sorriso caloroso e aquele cosmos acolhedor a faziam se sentir mais segura? Seu sofrimento com o cavaleiro de Pégasus, Saori sabia, vinha de muitas eras. Mas nunca pudera tê-lo, e desta vez não seria diferente.

Era a encarnação de uma deusa na Terra, e seu coração deveria se afastar o quanto pudesse dos anseios mortais.

E lá estava ela, ao lado de Julian, pensando em finalmente aceitar o pedido de casamento do insistente milionário. Além de um casamento, Saori sabia que se tratava de uma tentativa de fortalecer a aliança entre Atena e Poseidon após a guerra contra Hades. Apesar de Julian não parecer ter ciência disso, a jovem podia perceber, por trás dos belos olhos azuis, o deus dos mares concordando com o enlace.

Por um momento atinou que, de acordo com a mitologia, estaria se casando com seu próprio tio. Meneou ligeiramente a cabeça para afastar aquele estranho pensamento.

Saori não poderia ter Seiya, mesmo que quisesse. Nem mesmo a grande lealdade de Seiya poderia anular todos aqueles anos em que Mino e ele conviveram, nutrindo um imenso carinho um pelo outro. Podia enxergar os olhos brilhantes de ambos enquanto se fitavam, desfrutando do prazer raro de estarem um com o outro.

Saori podia enxergar claramente o amor ali. Era um sentimento puro que não havia nascido por causa de uma armadura ou por cruel predestinação. Era o sentimento que cresceu espontaneamente entre duas almas afins que se encontravam e que ansiavam profundamente por continuarem juntas sua jornada sobre a Terra. Não era a lealdade derivada do dever, mas a nascida do desejo sincero de proteger, porque amava.

O amor entre Seiya e Mino era o amor que acalentava em vez de machucar; era o amor que guiava Seiya de volta a um lugar seguro em vez de lançá-lo aos perigos e ao sofrimento. A felicidade de Seiya estava ali, diante dele, ao alcance das mãos, embora o rapaz receasse admitir para si mesmo. A felicidade de Mino também estava ali, sorrindo para ela, embora a moça fosse muito insegura para aceitar isso. Mas era questão de tempo até que seus corações em sintonia acabassem por buscar um ao outro. Muito pouco tempo.

Saori sabia e, do fundo do coração, desejava que Seiya e Mino fossem felizes. Orava todos os dias para que a trégua continuasse, para que seus cavaleiros pudessem ter um pouco de paz. Gostaria muito de que pudessem aproveitar um pouco o tempo a mais que Atena conseguira lhes dar na Terra, suas novas vidas sem a ameaça iminente de uma Guerra Santa sobre suas cabeças.

Olhou discretamente para o lado, vendo Shun e Hyoga escoltando o casal de herdeiros. Podia ver o brilho no olhar que denunciava, apesar da discrição de ambos, o que sentiam por estarem ao lado do outro. Ao menos eles tinham percebido o valor da nova vida e se entregaram ao sentimento de seus corações. O coração de Saori se enchia de alegria ao vê-los enfim felizes e juntos, sem medo de julgamentos sociais, pensando apenas em saciar os doces desejos das almas apaixonadas. Esperava poder sentir o mesmo por Seiya, de forma a suplantar aquela amarga sensação de perda.

Julian a fitou, sério. Os olhos profundos pareciam saber o que se passava na mente da moça naquele momento. Saori sabia que Julian não se lembrava de Seiya; aquela era uma reprimenda do próprio Poseidon. Saori esboçou um sorriso e o rapaz lhe segurou a mão com um pouco mais de firmeza.

- Acho que poderíamos ver um filme antes do sorvete, o que acha? – Julian sorriu para a garota – Parece que a próxima sessão vai começar em dez minutos, temos tempo para comprar pipocas e doces. Dizem que é uma comédia romântica muito divertida... _e acho que Andrômeda também vai gostar_– O final da frase, um tanto rouco, fez Saori rir baixinho com a intervenção do deus.

- Adoraria. Vamos...

Saori deu as costas a Seiya e Mino, dirigindo-se à bilheteria com Julian. Pelo canto dos olhos, sorriu ao perceber Hyoga e Shun fazerem o mesmo com sorrisos cúmplices. Assim como Shun, também gostava daquele tipo de filme, especialmente quando bem-acompanhada. Mas ninguém nunca a levara ao cinema para assistir.

Talvez aos poucos o carinho que nutria por Julian – e uma certa atração, por que não? – pudesse se tornar de fato amor. Poderia ser. Saori percebeu que estava aprendendo a amar não apenas um homem, mas toda a Humanidade, como deveria ser. Aos poucos aquela leve tristeza desapareceria, pois consolidava em si mesma a ideia de que Seiya jamais lhe pertenceria.

Mesmo uma divindade como ela não tinha chance contra o amor de dois corações puros. Ainda por cima corações que bateram juntos por tanto tempo, dando força um ao outro. Corações que se buscavam nas adversidades, corações que serviam como porto seguro um do outro e se enchiam de felicidade apenas por estarem próximos.

A concorrência era bastante desleal.

_FIM_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais:<strong>

Como diria meu antigo professor de História do colégio, "olha eu aqui 'traveiz"! n.n/

Ah... quando eu penso em fazer uma fic bem curtinha, nunca sai tão curtinha quanto eu pensava em fazer u.u' Paciência...

Esta fic foi um outro presente para a **Andréia Kennen **na quarta edição do Coculto. Apesar de a fic "A Ave e seu Senhor" ter sido, digamos, o presente "principal" (porque foi o tema que eu tinha selecionado)... vou dizer que fiquei um pouco insatisfeita com ela. Acho que eu poderia ter feito melhor. Sei lá, sempre bate essa sensação, né?

Eu tinha cogitado fazer, além daquela fic, mais uma, de outro tema. Só que a ideia era muito vaga e acabei deixando pra lá. Escrevi a fic do Kagaho, enviei pra verificação e tudo o mais. Desencanei.

Só que aí, em um belo dia de janeiro, durante o banho (preciso REALMENTE examinar os vapores que saem do meu chuveiro u.u'), eu tive um _insight_e a fic nasceu. E eu digo nasceu MESMO, com título e tudo (eu que sempre sofro pra dar nome...). E fiquei surpresa porque nem tinha pensado em escrever esse tema Seiya x Mino! Não resisti e acabei escrevendo. Espero que goste ^^

(Só o que os vapores não me forneceram foi o resumo. Aff! Foi difícil XD)

Vou confessar que nunca imaginei escrever uma fic com esse casal. Quem me conhece sabe que sou apaixonada mesmo pelos cavaleiros de ouro (minha fase de bronze terminou com a Manchete x.x), então essa foi a primeira fic de CdZ em que nenhum deles sequer deu o ar da graça. Por isso espero que não tenha ficado muito OOC. Sempre fui uma "Seiya _hater_" e já o esculachei muito na vida, confesso... por isso, dar uma faceta mais humanizada pra ele foi uma novidade e até um desafio. Espero não ter exagerado muito na perfeição, também u.u'

Andei dando uma xeretada aqui e ali... 9.9 (cofcof!) Precisava de gente pra proteger a Saori (imaginem Atena passeando livremente pela rua, do jeito que a coitada é visada... u.u') e, como vi que a presenteada curte Hyoga x Shun, acabei unindo o útil ao agradável =P Espero não ter exagerado na dose, mas pensei em um exemplo de "amor pós-Hades" que pudesse inspirar as reflexões da Saori.

Aliás... nunca fiz a Saori assim. Na verdade, raramente dou destaque a ela e acabo esculachando um pouquinho. Essa faceta "deusa" dela eu nunca retratei. Espero que tenha ficado razoável.

Enfim... um pequeno mimo extra. Espero que não tenha ficado meloso DEMAIS (porque meloso eu sei que ficou... u.u'). Obrigada a todos que tiveram a paciência de ler até aqui n.n''

**Aproveitando... ei! Estão a fim de um amigo oculto de fics diferente? Querem escolher o tema que vão escrever? Então participem da quinta edição do Coculto! As inscrições vão até 22 de fevereiro. Mais informações no meu perfil ^^**

_Kissus_ e até uma próxima!

Lune Kuruta


End file.
